


A good guy and the right guy

by stressedoutteenager



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedoutteenager/pseuds/stressedoutteenager
Summary: Sana's mother realizes that Yousef might actually be the right guy for her daughter, even after her inital doubts.





	A good guy and the right guy

Yousef walked Sana home after they've been on their date. Yousef said it was a date; Sana didn't correct him. It has a bitter sweet ending to it though. Sana knows Yousef will be gone for the next weeks and she won't see him, at least not in person. At the same time she also feels better than she did in a long while. Yousef and Sana talked. Now both know about their feelings for each other. Neither of them said directly it out lout but it's clear to both of them nonetheless.

"I had a really good time.", Sana tells him when they arrive at the Bakkoush house. They both don't want the night to end so soon for them. But they know it's time. Sana should get home and Yousef still hadn't packed.

That doesn't change the fact that they have been standing in front of each other, smiling and not exactly knowing what the right thing to say is for longer than they probably should have.

"Me too. I'm glad you changed your mind." Yousef says. He's not sure if he should've said that but he doesn't care. He's happier than he was for quite some time now.

Sana nods and smiles at him, her dimples showing. "I'm sorry that I changed my mind in the first place.", Sana is not proud of it. She knows that she gave Yousef mixed signals but there is no more of that. She is sure of what she wants now.

"No worries.", Yousef answers and can't take his eyes off of her. He won't see her for weeks now. 

While Sana and Yousef say their goodbyes, with heavy hearts, neither of them is aware of Mamma Bakkoush who is looking at them from the window. The same window from which she called Sana the last time, weeks ago, this view was presented to her. Her daughter and Yousef facing each other, smiling from ear to ear and talking. 

Mamma Bakkoush cannot bring it over her heart to call for Sana to come inside, like she once did. She sees her daughter smile broadly, which she hasn't been doing much lately. Yousef's smile matches that of Sana and Mamma Bakkoush observes how neither of the kids standing outside can look anywhere but the other person in the eyes.

She decides to get back inside, give them their privacy. Even though Sana told her that she likes Yousef, Mamma Bakkoush trusts her daughter. She knows that Yousef is a good guy, from what she has seen all these years of him being Elias' friend. But, to Sana's mother, there is a difference between being a good guy and being the right guy for her daughter. 

Ten minutes later Sana enters her home and closes the door lightly. She doesn't have to sneak around; she had told her mother that she was going out. She didn't tell her where to or who with, though.

"Sana?", her mother calls her from the kitchen. In dim lights, her mother sits at the table with her phone in her hands. Sana walks over to her and kisses her mother on the cheek and sits next to her.

"How was your day?", she asks her mother and still cannot stop smiling. Will she ever get used to Yousef's effect on her? Even when all they did was talking and hugging as goodbye. 

"Good. It was exhausting with work but I'm doing alright. How was your day?" Mamma Bakkoush doesn't want to pressure her daughter to tell her everything. That doesn't mean that she is not concerned for her.

Mamma Bakkoush observes how Sana's face lights up again but Sana presses her lips together to control her smile. Sana seems to think for a second and then answers: "I had a really good day, actually."

Sana being so happy immediately makes her mother smile too. What can a mother wish more for when her child is as happy as Sana is right now? 

"I'm happy about that.", Sana's mother says and takes Sana's hand and squeezes it lightly. Sana gets even happier than she already is because her mother is smiling so much. They might disagree sometimes but her mother is the most important person in Sana's life. 

"Did something special happen?" That is what Mamma Bakkoush decides to ask. Either Sana can just shrug this question off or she can talk to her mother about what makes her so happy. Tonight, Mamma Bakkoush wouldn't question either answer. 

Sana, who was leaning back in her seat, sits up straight and covers her hand that her mother holds with her other hand. She takes a deep breath and just straight out tells her. Sana hates lying, especially to her mother.

"I was out with Yousef.", Sana confesses. After their talk the other day Sana is not sure what her mother would think of it. But she can't lie. And, Sana knows for sure what she wants now and if she is going to pursue that, that person, then her mother will find out anyway.

All Mamma Bakkoush does is nod. With a small smile on her face. Sana thought her mother would give a bigger reaction but she doesn't. She doesn't seem mad or upset either. 

Sana can't help but keep on talking. It is like all her feelings need to be let out now. Sana had such a good time, she feels so good. She has to share that with someone. 

"And I know what we talked about. And I really understand your point; it almost made me not go out with Yousef. But mamma, I had to see if he is worth the difficulties we might face sometime later. I had to see if my feelings for him were just a stupid little crush. And going out with him today... we mostly just walked around and talked. That doesn't sound like much, I know, but it was one of the best days I had in a while. You know, ... he is soo... great. I just ... like him a lot.", Sana starts to ramble on and doesn't even know if what she says makes any sense. The whole time a big smile doesn't leave her lips. She talks and stares out of the window while doing that. 

Mamma Bakkoush notices that Sana can't stop smiling. She loves to see her daughter this happy and doesn't want to ruin it for her. Though, she is still concerned. She knows her daughter; she knows that when she loves, she loves deeply. 

"Is it worth it?", she asks her daughter. 

Sana finally looks back at her mother and looks at her, a little confused. But then she realizes that her mother is referring to what she said before. 

Sana nods and bites her lip but answers very sure of her answer: "Yes, it is. He is."

Mamma Bakkoush nods and brushes over Sana's cheek lovingly. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Sana smiles and leans into her mother's touch. She nods, gets up to stand behind her mother's chair and wraps her arms around her. Sana just simply answers: "I know."

They stand still like that for a few seconds before Sana stands up straight again. Her mother turns to her and watches Sana beginning to take off her hijab while saying: "I'm going to bed now. See you at Sahur."

Sana proceeds to walk to the kitchen door but stops when her mother says: "Sana, did you break your fast while you were out?"

Sana turns around with a little grin on her face. "Yes, Yousef brought soup for us to eat after sundown."

Confused, Mamma Bakkoush furrows her eyebrows and asks: "I thought he didn't fast. Didn't you say he's not Muslim?"

Leaning on the door frame Sana nods and folds her now taken off hijab and finally looks up at her mother and explains: "He doesn't. But he knew I did and thought of bringing me something to eat."

Apparently  **he understands what her daughter believes in**. 

\---

Saying she has never seen her daughter on her phone this much would be a big lie. Sana always has her phone with her but this summer... it's always in her hand. 

"Mamma?", Sana asks and looks up from her phone, "Can you make  Zucre Coco when you have time for it soon?"

Sana's mother nods but is confused by this request. Sana has not asked for that in so long, why would she now?

"Yes, sure. We can do that. But where does the sudden interest in it come from?" They were sitting in the garden, soaking in as much sun as they could. Sana turns to her mother and holds her phone up to her.

"Yousef's send me this picture of  Zucre Coco he's eating and now I'm craving it, too.", Sana says kind of bashful. The past weeks Sana has shown her mother quite a few pictures Yousef send Sana from his vacation with his family in Turkey. He sends her pictures of everything that he thinks Sana would enjoy. Mamma Bakkoush is happy that Sana feels comfortable enough to show that to her mother. Because showing her the pictures doesn't just mean they are keeping in touch; it means they are keeping it touch and it's so important to Sana that she feels like sharing it.

"Isn't he in Turkey? Why is he eating Morrocan?", Mamma Bakkoush asks her daughter. Sana smiles but doesn't say anything to that. She just smiles and shrugs, acting like she doesn't know. But she does. She did ask him the same question minutes ago. Well, Yousef and his cousin saw a Moroccan restaurant and they, or rather Yousef, decided to eat there. 

' _I need to know what we could learn to cook together._ ' , Yousef texted her and Sana had tried to not smile too wide at his dorkiness with her mother right next to her. 

It seems to Mamma Bakkoush like  **Yousef is by Sana's side no matter what** , even when he's not even in the same country. 

\--

As per usual for a Saturday Elias' friends are at their home. Elias and Sana's mother is in the kitchen, preparing lunch for everyone when she hears the front door open and close. All the boys are sitting in the living room; it has to be Sana who arrived home. She went out to get breakfast with her friends this morning.

Sana joins her mother in the kitchen and kisses her on the cheek as a Hello. After asking how her mother is doing Sana goes to stand leaning on the table. Facing the living room, the door open.

"Mamma, can the girls come over tomorrow?", Sana asks and looks at her mother for a few short seconds until her eyes are drawn back to the guy sitting with his friends in the living room, right in her field of vision. Yousef smiles at her and is so concentrated on Sana that his friends need to call his name twice for him to be able to tear his gaze away from Sana.

Sana's mother, who finished getting lunch ready, washes her hands and turns to her daughter.   
"Of course! Is it going to be the five of you?" In this past summer the girls have been coming over a lot and to Mamma Bakkoush it's like having 5 daughters now, which she doesn't mind in the slightest.

Sana nods: "Yes, we want to celebrate because we all passed our first exams this year."

About five minutes later the kitchen table is fully packed with food. Five hungry boys, Sana and Mamma Bakkoush sit around the table and eat. On Sana's left side Mutta is sitting and barely breathing while stuffing his mouth and on her right side Elias is sitting and is so preoccupied with his food that he doesn't react to anything around him. Sana is stuck between the two guys that eat like there is no tomorrow. 

Every once in a while, or better said, every other minute Sana and Yousef's gazes meet and neither of them know how to hide their smiles. Everyone at the table knows that there is something going on between them but that doesn't mean they want to attract attention to themselves because they can't stop smiling while eating. 

"Are we still going to play football after lunch?", Mikael asks and all boys at the table look at him and voice some kind of agreement like:"Mmmh..", Elias' agreement through his full mouth of food.

"Sana, do you want to join us?", Adam asks her and all eyes turn to Sana. 

It's nothing unusual that Sana hangs out with Elias and his friends, who are also Sana's friends, by now. Sana agrees and Mamma Bakkoush is happy that her two younger children get along this well. 

Every single one of the guys loves Mamma Bakkoush to pieces. Probably because on some days they see her more than their own mothers because they spend all day at the Bakkoush house. That has its perks for Sana, too. After Yousef and Mutta ask if they should help clear the table, the other three tag along and there is less work for Sana and they are done faster.

"Thank you for the delicious food.", Mikael and Yousef thank Elias' mother.

"Okay, then let's go play football", Mutta says very excitedly. 

Mamma Bakkoush watches as all of them start to leave the kitchen until Yousef looks down at his phone and calls them back, or at least to stop. They all look at him, including Sana. 

"Eh.. It's almost time for dhuhr prayer. Let's wait if Sana ... or you guys want to pray and we can leave then.", he is talking casually to his friends. Like this is something common for them. It's obvious that Yousef didn't think of Mutta, Elias, Mikael or Adam when he interjected, he thought of Sana.

**Yousef reminds Sana of things important to her.**

Mamma Bakkoush sees the grateful smile on Sana's lips, directed at Yousef. Instead of putting their shoes on, the kids go to the living room. Mikael, Elias, Mutta and Adam sit down on one couch and Yousef and Sana sit down in front of them on the ground, watching as Elias and Adam discuss who the better football player is. 

As Mamma Bakkoush sees how Sana's eyes always find Yousef and how Yousef's eyes always find Sana, she smiles to herself. 

Maybe Yousef is a good guy  **and** the right guy for her daughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> dhuhr prayer - the noon prayer
> 
> Zucre Coco - a morrocan dessert


End file.
